Hurtful thoughts
by BeingOriginal
Summary: Jack is Seafords Bad boy. Kim is the schools cheerleader. When Kim's mom goes on a business trip Kim has to stay with Jack for a year. Will these two enemies become best friends or will everything stay the same.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys :D This is another Kick story. I am super exited writing a story like this. o3o Its going to rock . Will do shout outs so yeah lets begin.**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

We used to be best friends until he joined the "group" I don't know what changed him but something did. One day we were best friends the next day e were enemies. I texted him and called him all week but he never answered. The day we came back to school on Monday he was hanging out with Graham White. Graham is cute but he's such a jerk and player. When Jack joined there group he started doing illegal stuff like stealing,smoking,and drinking. I don't know what happened but he changed me. He helped me. He cared for me but now I know not to care for him

**Kim's Pov**

I opened my locker to get my lunch then closed it facing my bestie Grace. I noticed she was texting someone. I bet it's her boyfriend Jerry. It stinks because jerry also is in the "Group" When Jerry and Grace met it was love at first sight. Yeah right like love is real. We were walking down the halls when Jack tripped a nerd. I rolled my eyes at Jack then helped the nerdy kid up. "You ok" He nodded then walked away. "Ha the girl loves the nerd" Jack said. This time I was pissed. "JACK JUST SHUT UP. I DONT KNOW WHT HAPPENED BUT NOW YOUR SEAFORD'S JERK. I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Then under my breath I said "But I used to love you' Jack looked at me a bit hurt but said '' Whoa no need to be so pissed pretty face." I was about to punch him but grace pulled me back "Calm down Kimmy he isn't worth to fight with" Then we walked away for lunch.

**Jack's Pov**

It hurt me. All those words. I never new Kim had that much rage at me. I pretended I didn't care but I did. She was my first crush she always will be.

**Kim's Pov**

My mom wanted me to get home by 6:35 and it was 6:28 also I wasn't even close to home. Then I saw an ally. I was scared going there but I had to get home fast. I ran down the ally but someone grabbed me. "Why don't we have some fun sexy" I yelled "HELP!" Then he slapped. At that point I was crying. This man was going to rape me and I was only 15. Then I heard a thud and fell on the ground. "leave her alone" That voice was that Jack? The man that was trying to rape me took out a gun. "You move she gets shot. I now im going to die. Jack stood there but I still got shot. Then everything went black "Kim!" Was the last thing I heard.

* * *

_**Suspense right. Can you believe that Kim got shot. Cliff hanger cx Please review all reviews help Also I posted this again because I didnt finish it. o3o Sowwy. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you guy's so much for the reviews. :D Made my day. So how's your day. Oh the story sorry I forgot I better start Now mate. :3_**

**_Jack's Pov_**

Kim just got shot. I started to panic a bit then I looked at the man. He looked at me and ran. I would of killed him but I had to take Kim to the hospital. I carried her Bridle style. I ran as fast as I could. I cant believe how far the hospital felt. It was 5 minutes by foot 1 by car. I reached the hospital and asked for a doctor right now. They looked at Kim and lots of doctors came rushing in. They but her in a rolling bed thing. I don't now what it's called. They told me to wait in the waiting room. They said they would contact her mother and mine. I sat there for what felt like hours. My mom came but Kim's mom didn't. My mom told me something I never wanted to hear. . . Kim Crawford my ex best friend is staying with us for one full year maybe even more. I asked my mom why. She said "Kim's mother is away at business trip" "What about her dad." "Jack.. You don't remember." "No mom." I shook my head "Did you forget that Kim's dad died the same way she is suffering." I choked up a bit. Is Kim going to die. It cant happen. Just no it can't. I feel horrible how I treated her now. A doctor came out and asked my mom to go to Kim's room. At that point I was freaking out. My mom came out with tears in her eyes. "Jack, Kim she.." She paused. No no no. Kim died I started to think. "She lived." She started to cry. Wait a moment. My mom's not sad. She's just crying tears of Joy because Kim lived. I wasn't going to cry in front of my mom. A doctor came over and told us "You guys may take her home now. Kim is okay. She just needs a bit of rest from that shot. He bandaged her head a bit but she's ok." I was glad she was okay. We took Kim home and put her in the guest room. She was cute when she was asleep. My mom said I should get some sleep. Aren't I lucky. It's Friday. I went to my room and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Kim's Pov**_

I woke up some were else then my room. I touched my head. Fudge. It wasn't a dream. I stood up. I remember this room. It was Jack's guest room. Waiit wait Jack's Guest room. Oh my glob. I walked down stairs seeing making pancakes. "Good Morning Kim. I have some news for you." Oh man. Now I'm scared. "You're going to stay with Jack and I for a year." She said cheerfully. Aw man a day sure. But one year. Why must my mom hate me. " I said,"Cool SO were's Jack ." "Oh he's still sleeping." Lazy Jack. I smirked at that thought. "I'll wake him up." I walked into Jack's room and wispered in his ear "Your phone fell in the toilet Jack." He woke up instantly. He looked at me. "What are you doing" "Waking you up lazy ass." I smirked He looked at me and stood up. Oh my fuck. He was only wearing boxers. "I'll just leave while you change." With that I ran down to the kitchen. "He's awake." She nodded and handed me some pancakes. Jack came down dressed. He looked cute with his fluffy hair. He ate some pancakes then told his mom he was leaving. "Were you going love." "I'm going over to Tori's house. My girlfriends house." G-girlfriend!


	3. Le Chapter 3

_**Thanks guys. For the reviews of course. Sorry for not having long chapter's. I would bt there wouldn't be cliff hangers. o3o Mkay shall we begin mates :D**_

_**Kim's Pov**_

Okay lets back up. Jack has a girlfriend. Wow. Just wow I should of none. "So Jack how long have you and Tori dated." "About a year." A fudging year! That's about as long as him and I stopped talking. I stood up and said I wasn't hungry any more. I walked to my room and locked it. I slid down the wall and noticed something under the bed. I crawled over to the bed and grabbed what was peaking out of the bed.It was an album. I opened it and it had pictures of Jack and I. The last picture was my 14 birthday. I'm 16 now. In the back round I noticed something. It looked like a fight? Was there a fight when I turned 14? Wow. I see why people call me stupid now. I missed a fight on my birthday. I don't know how long I was in the bedroom but I looked outside and it looked like 6 p.m. I must of stayed here for hours. I walked downstairs to see Jack snogging of a girl's face. "Who are you." "I'm Kim." "Jack why is this dumb blonde here." Did she just call me dumb blonde. "She's my cousin." "Oh ok Jackie." I burst out laughing. Jackie! What kind of Nickname is that. Wait. Jackie Chan. Oh gosh so funny. Jack gave me a death glare. That gave me the goose bumps. the girl I'm guessing is Tori said she had to go. I said bye happily. She snogged Jack right before she left. I ran up to my room and finished my homework after she left. Jack burst in to my bed room "Why in the world would you ever do that!" "Do what?" I said innocently. "You just ruined my relationship with Tori. She thought I was cheating on her with you. I wonder why. You're just a dumb fat ass blonde."

_**Jack's Pov**_

I could see the hurt in her eyes "Get out!'' She yelled at me. I got out of the room and went to my room. I shut the door. Then I remembered. I left our memory album in her room. I hope she doesn't find it. I'm single and ruined all my friendship with Kim.

**Monday morning Kim's Pov**

I've been ignoring Jack for the weekend. works on the weekday's. I walked out of the house and went to school. "KIMMY!" I heard. Oh classic Gracie. "What!" She said she and Jerry went on a date. "Good for you. Gracie can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Do you think I should ask out Jake?" "Oh my gosh. You have a crush" She smiled. I had a crush on Jake for while. He's sweet,cute, does karate in the wasibi dojo with me and he's perfect. "Yes as him out" She yelled. People stared at her like a weirdo. "Ok I'll do it at the end of the day." The day felt forever. I looked for Jake and found him leaning against the wall waiting for someone. His sister I bet. "Uh hey Jake." "Hey Kim." He smiled. He looked a lot like Jack except Jake had snake bites. "Kim can I ask you something. "Course." "Do you want to date." I smiled. "Ha ha yes. I was going to ask you." He smiled and said he had to go.I waved good bye and skiped home. Then I saw something. Jerry making out with tori!

**Aren't I awsome. Another cliff hanger :D Sorry about the short chapters Dx**


End file.
